Temple
The Temple is a map in Ravenfield that first appeared in Beta 6 EA1. Characteristics As it name suggests, Temple consists of a temple or monastery situated in a snowy mountain range, similar to some Buddhist temples found in the Himalayas. Due to being up in the mountains, the climate is very cold, and the terrain is covered mostly in snow. High winds tend to create snowstorms, which can reduce visibility and make spotting enemies at a distance difficult. Temple has the lowest number of vehicle spawns, with only one vehicle on the map at any time (a Tank). This is likely due to the fact the extremely uneven terrain makes large-scale vehicular combat difficult, thus most of the battle is fought on foot. Points Of Interest Temple has five capture points: River, Wall, Ruins, Temple, and Altar River The River is one of the main capture points, serving as the main base for the Eagles (or the Ravens in Reverse Mode). It is located on the western edge of the map, near the end of the frozen river from which it gets its name. It has no structures to provide cover, but is still protected on three sides by the steep hills and cliffs. A supply crate is set to replenish the player's ammunition and health, while a single Tank spawns nearby to provide vehicular support. Wall The Wall is the northernmost capture point on the map. As its name suggest, it consists of a large stone wall with a gate and parapets. An HMG turret is mounted on one of the parapets, providing the Wall with static defense. Behind the wall, the flag is surrounded by sandbags, with a supply crate sitting nearby. Ruins The southernmost capture point, the Ruins are, as their name suggests, the remains of a ruined building consisting of broken stone walls. The walls form a sort of maze, making it somewhat difficult to navigate, and also making for intense close-quarters combat. On the west side of the Ruins is a set of wooden stairs going down the hill. This makes it easy for the team spawning from the River to climb the hill and reach the Ruins. On the north side is a bridge which leads over the frozen river to the Temple. It is also said that southeast of the Ruins, out of visibility on the mini-map, lay a crashed vehicle (See below). Temple The Temple lies in the very center of the map. It is the largest structure, towering over everything else on the map. A completely enclosed structure with very few openings, it is the most well-protected point on the map. Altar The Altar serves as the main base for the Ravens (or the Eagles in Reverse Mode). It consists of an elevated stone platform surrounded by pillars. An HMG turret covered by sandbags protects the stairs leading to the Altar from enemy attack. Air horn Temple's secret weapon, the Air horn, is found near the southeast corner of the map, by the waterfall. In order to reach it, the player needs to climb down off the ledge. However, because of how steep the cliffs are, climbing back up is difficult. (The Air horn is no longer a secret weapon, but now a fully fledged weapon.) UFO The UFO is an easter egg found on the southeastern part of the map. It is recommended to use the Tank in order to get to it, but foot would work, although it would take a while, not to mention the geological area around the crash, which makes walking/running to the crash even more challenging, so the Tank is the best to use to do this. It is better to use Night Mode, as you don´t have the wind creating snowstorms to block visibility, although you may want to use the N.V Goggles, as it may be hard to see during Night Mode without them. Once there, you need to get on top of the UFO and kick it. (Look at the UFO link for more info.) Category:Maps & Places